


Summer Spars

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi loves being with Naruto, sharing the best parts of their lives together.





	Summer Spars

“No jutsus.” Kakashi said the moment they had tossed aside their jackets. “After everything I think Jutsus are rather pointless. Don’t you?”

“Kakashi.” Naruto laughed as his Jounin jacket hit the ground. His orange jacket was next to hit the ground as he looked around. “After everything else do you think Jutsus or no jutsus would make a difference?” His eyes showed his excitement, his blue eyes glowed with his happiness and eagerness. There was just a bit of smugness in there too. “I mean, I’m going to win.”

“Only if you use your head.” Kakashi eyed the area around themselves before he gave in with a sigh. He kept his mask on and up and ignored Naruto’s pointed look. “The Hokage would not appreciate us wrecking the training grounds. Again.”

“Okay but it wasn’t just us.” Naruto laughed. “It was Sakura-chan who did it too. Tsunade baa-chan should throw Sakura out through a window once in a while.” He shifted his stance his eyes moving to where Tsunade-sama was located in the Hokage tower. “Besides, she should come out and warm up once in a while.”

“Is that so?” Kakashi mused before he shook his head. “Naruto… what are we going to do? I don’t want either of us to get rusty but Konoha can’t contain the damage that you or I can inflict.” He had to give a small laugh at the thought. “Konoha deserves better doesn’t it?”

“Well…” Naruto considered before he laughed. “Maybe mild Justus? Because you or I can cause and impact.” He stretched his hands before he slipped his fingers down to the bottom of his mesh shirt. Kakashi shook his head when Naruto easily slipped the material off.

“Are the pants going to come off too?” He asked curiously as Naruto dropped the mesh shirt over his jacket. “Because that changes the tone of this…” He pretended to trail off. “Drastically.”

“Very funny.” Naruto stretched. “Very very funny Kakashi and at the same time. Not so funny, I didn’t get up so early for this.” He laughed. “And neither did you, I didn’t work hard yesterday to make this free time just to horse around.” He stretched again and Kakashi’s eyes were pulled to tanned toned skin. “Unless.” Naruto’s voice lowered. “Is that what the real plan was? Is that why no Jutsus?”

“I just wanted to avoid being yelled at.” Kakashi shrugged. “Also wanted to avoid filling out another report.” At Naruto’s wince he laughed softly. “I see you recall just how many pages those things have as well.”

“Fine.” Naruto groaned. He rolled his shoulders back a few times before he eyed Kakashi. “No jutsus. But next time. We will go out the village and have a real spar.” His voice showed just how much he anticipated such a thing.

“Maybe we can wait for Sasuke to come back.” Kakashi teased. “Then the two of you can battle all out as much as you want wherever is deemed safest. How about some place completely abandoned? A lonely island?”

“Kakashi.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “I’m fine sparring with Sasuke but that is not it at all. I want to spar with you. So spar with me?” His eyes were bright beautiful lights.

His mouth moved before he became of the words. “Always.”

X

Naruto had good reactions but in the past,  it had been easy to beat him just by thinking around him. Naruto might think outside of the box and he might be stronger than most. Or at least he had been back then. Now his power was almost unmatched. Kakashi blocked a kick with his wrist before he used his hand to block the other one. Naruto grinned up at him from his position on the ground.

Sometimes his glee could be a warning in itself. Kakashi let his body fall and avoided the kicks that would have met him if he had remained standing. Naruto flipped over him while Kakashi rolled under him and back up.

Naruto had always been good at leading the assault. The years had changed him, helped him to be able to think and plan. That did not mean he was perfect at it. Just that when before it would have been easy now it was so much harder.

Kakashi stifled a laugh at the wrist that missed his stomach before he head butted Naruto. Pain hit him but when Naruto stumbled back he swept his foot under Naruto.

Only to be sent flying by the arm that came towards him and swept him back and away. Kakashi winced before he righted himself. The trail in the dirt showed his progress even as he watched Naruto running for him. Always on the attack it was Naruto’s way. It had been aback then and it was now.

Nothing wrong with that but times changed and the enemy was always looking for holes in defences. Kakashi shifted out the way and grabbed for Naruto’s shoulder only to find himself being the one grabbed.

Naruto could read him as well. He went with the grab but before he could send his arm or leg into Naruto’s less guarded areas he was high in the sky.

Kakashi blinked at the change before he gave a laugh. A no jutsus battle meant that his usual tricks were off the table. He was almost at the mercy of what followed. Or at least he would be if he were anyone else.

It would be a finishing move for anyone else but Kakashi could savour his moment of weightlessness. He could enjoy the ups and then savour the down and turn over in time to meet Naruto’s triumphant look.

Dodge the arm sweeping for him, cling to the leg that came for him. Kakashi used Naruto’s momentum to send himself a short distance away. He adjusted his stance and instead of waiting for Naruto he took the offensive.

Naruto’s right side was the most obvious place to attack but Kakashi was not aiming for that. He made a short sweep in the dirt and came up behind him but it was all to grab the arm that came his way. Then the leg that swept his way. Reaction and block until he had wrestled Naruto into the dirt.

“Damn Kakashi.” Naruto laughed when Kakashi straddled him. “I guess sometimes you can just never beat your sensei, right?”

“Well considering you were toning down your power so you did not blow me away.” Kakashi laughed dryly. “You did perfectly. But at least now I know you have something else to work on.” He tugged down his mask and smiled down at Naruto. “Baby steps is something we have to work on but that’s fine.” He leaned down to press Naruto and got a smile pressed against his lips. That was until Naruto’s hands slipped out his hold and Naruto sank his fingers into his hair instead.

X

“I miss things like this.” Naruto said softly as they watched the village. “Sparring. We never really had that sort of time to spar. It was always a treat you know? sparring with you.” He smiled softly. “When I was a genin. There was just always something to do but when I could I felt so happy, I felt so proud.”

“As you should. As you should have.” Kakashi leaned a bit against Naruto as they watched the village. “But I miss the easier days too. the days when there was less paperwork. But those days had their troubles, had their secrets. There was always this looming feeling of dread and doom.”

“Tell me about it. I like that everyone gets along now I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” Naruto sighed. “But you know I like peace but it feels like I sacrificed my own to get it… not that I had much back then. But everyone didn’t stare at me like I was some great thing you know? like I’m not even Hokage yet.” He said softly.

“They know it’s you they have to thank. They are grateful for this peace. They are thankful for it and you.” Kakashi said softly. “Even Hokages they have the part others see and the part their loved ones and family and friends see. You have to be the same. It is part of being a hero.”

“A hero huh.” Naruto said softly. “It’s not just me, it’s you and everyone. It’s us and everyone that did not make it back.” He closed his eyes. “But you know Kakashi I’m glad that it is me here and I’m glad that you’re here too.”

“I’m glad you’re here as well.” Kakashi whispered before he leaned over to pull his mask down. Naruto met him halfway just like he had always been doing. “You’re such a bright light.” He whispered when he pulled back. “You’re an amazing man Naruto.”

“No longer such a loud-mouthed brat huh.” Naruto shifted until he could rest his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. “But you know Kakashi. Sometimes I really feel like one not always but when I’m with you or Sakura. It’s a nice feeling.”

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled the other man into his chest. “When I’m with you.” He said softly and slowly. “I remember that happiness can come with being near a person.” He kissed the top of Naruto’s head and let his eyes move over the village.

X

“Another offering?” Kakashi shook his head as he watched Naruto stroll into the area with a pail in hand. “I thought you were bothered about this hero thing but if you’re happily taking the gifts.” He trailed off as Naruto stuck his tongue at him. “Or does it only apply when you don’t have to get food? You only want to be called a hero.” He teased. “When food is being given?”

“Just for that?” Naruto set the pail down onto the ground with a small thud. “No mangoes for you Kakashi you hear me?” He dipped his hand in to draw out one already peeled. Hunger grew in Kakashi when Naruto bit into it but not for the mango. His eyes moved down the with the juice the went from Naruto’s lips to over his chin to down and down.

“I’m sure you can spare one. Or we can share.” He said softly. He laughed when Naruto rolled his eyes and finished off the one in his hand. Only to see the seed flying through the forest. “Naruto.”

“Nuh uh, it has the chance to grow.” Naruto laughed before he licked his fingers. Kakashi’s eyes followed every movement of Naruto’s pink tongue and played innocent when Naruto’s eyes locked on him. “Now that I don’t have to worry about wrecking Konoha and Baa-chan wrecking me.” He smiled. “How about we let loose? No jutsus just as before. No bunshins.” He looked a bit sad about that. “But that means no copying for you so it works out.”

“Maybe next time.” Kakashi said softly. “We can bring weapons into it. Your sword work needed work. You are good with the smaller things but-“ He was cut off by Naruto leaping up and pulling off a branch from above. Naruto stripped the branch until he had a mostly straight stick. “Naruto.”

“What?” Naruto laughed. “I can improvise. You can keep all your stuff. Me giving you a handy cap.” Kakashi eyed him and Naruto laughed before he tossed the branch away. “Next time then. Next time.” He muttered. “I really wanted to play with the staff.”

“Next time.” Kakashi sighed before he stripped his jacket off. He had his sleeveless shirt on and the mask was securely on. Not really for Naruto, it was habit and just in case someone came to spy. Kakashi had no idea why he should make it easy for others. He had not made it easy for Naruto at all. And the man loved him for it.

“Holding you to that.” Naruto stretched before jacket and mesh shirt went flying off. “So let’s wreck things okay Kakashi?”

“That’s not what we are trying to do here.” Kakashi snorted before he leapt forward.

X

There was no way he was going to win this and Kakashi did not mind at all. It was taking everything in him to keep up. Naruto’s speed and force was hard to keep up with. The amount of trees that had already suffered. Naruto bounced around, flipped Kakashi around and he had the stamina to keep going and going. It was beautiful.

Kakashi was slipping away by calculating the bits and pieces he would be able to escape from. The tiny windows that popped up in Naruto’s guard. No matter how fast and how strong he was those windows still appeared and Kakashi took advantage of them.

Ducking under Naruto’s arm before he could grab him. The space between leg and arm when Naruto tried to corner him. Kakashi could not meet him blow for blow but he could misdirect many of them which was what he did and it was work. It was exciting and hard.

He was panting five minutes in, Naruto did not let him rest, he poured assault after assault on Kakashi refusing to let up and refusing to let Kakashi catch his breath enough to do something proper on the offensive. It was amazing.

He was so beautiful, his eyes were focused and determined. He moved and before one move was finished properly he was moving onto the next. Kakashi misdirected Naruto’s kick and hissed at the pain that ran up his leg from the collision. Only to have to flip backwards to avoid Naruto’s grab.

He had to duck again to dodge the next kick and then roll to avoid the slam into the ground that Naruto followed that up with. He barely scrambled onto his feet before Naruto followed that one up too. he got close, too close.

“Well then.” Kakashi laughed when their arms were locked together. “Hello there.” He went to move his legs only for Naruto to lock those together too. “I assume this is the end.”

“Yes it is.” Naruto laughed proudly. A shift and they went falling onto the ground. Naruto kissed Kakashi through the mask before he laughed. “Not bad huh, did it pretty fast too.”

“Not fast enough. We have to go again.” Kakashi teased before he slipped a hand from Naruto’s hold. He combed his fingers through his hair and gently nudged him up so Kakashi could meet his gaze. “That is what sparring is all about and do you even feel tired?” The joy in Naruto’s eyes were answer enough. “So we go again.” Kakashi said softly. “One more.”

X

“I didn’t get that much time off for today.” The pail was almost empty. “We should head back. Baa-chan needs me for a meeting this evening. Tonight I’m supposed to spar with some ANBU but that is more them trying to see how well they do against me.” Naruto leaned against Kakashi’s shoulder. “Somewhere in between there I want to go back to my apartment, feed and clean Missy and play with her a bit. I won’t be home until way later.”

“In that case.” Kakashi pressed a kiss to Naruto’s forehead. “Do you mind if I come over? I’ll bring food. Ramen even.”

“Stay the night? And Missy doesn’t mind if you bring the dogs over.” Naruto said softly. “For a cat she’s pretty bold you know?”

“That’s why she is just perfect for you.” Kakashi said softly. “But I’ll bring ramen, it will be still warm by the time you get back. I just have my meeting with some of the others and a bit of training to do myself. Just mine is more of a mental thing.”

“Shikamaru huh.” Naruto laughed softly. “You know I always wanted to be Hokage and I still do just now I’m involved with the shift of the village. We all come together to make this village amazing.”

Kakashi knew Naruto so well he knew what the man meant. “And you love it don’t you.”

“It feels amazing.” Naruto whispered happily.

X

“Hey sleepy.” A soft kiss made him stir. “Missy totally bossed you around huh.” Another kiss that made Kakashi slowly sit up. he felt something soft slip down his back and he quickly reached around to catch the cat before it fell off the bed or somewhere else. He cradled Missy as she mewed only to see Naruto in his Jounin clothes kneeling by the bed. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Kakashi glanced at the clock. “You’re back.”

“Things dragged on for a bit.” Naruto made a face before he reached for Missy. He gently stroked her nose until she stirred and purred. “Hey baby.” He made soft noises at her.

“I can imagine, did the kids have their fun at ANBU?” Kakashi questioned before he brushed a bit of dirt clinging to Naruto’s hair.

“Oh they had their fun, so much fun.” Naruto snorted softly. “I’m letting Kurama have their fun next time. I swear bloodlines always have something to do. Always.” He muttered under his breath.

“Least you are back now.” Kakashi pressed a kiss to Naruto’s jaw. Only for Naruto to reach for Missy and stand up. “Naruto?”

“Just resting her in her basket.” He did just that letting the white and brown cat rest into the basket that was all her own, soft and made of blue blankets and cushions. “I’m really glad to be home.” Naruto sighed as he let most of his clothes slide off. “I’m going to take another shower in a bit because I still feel like I got worked over.” He muttered. “But right now.” He said softly before he slipped onto the bed with Kakashi. “I really missed you.”

“Do you have energy for another sparring session?” Kakashi teased as he rolled Naruto onto his back. Naruto giggled as Kakashi’s hand moved down his body to linger at his waist. “Do you?”

“Always.” Naruto breathed before he pressed his lips to Kakashi’s own. The way his body melted under Kakashi told him that he really did.

 


End file.
